Tsuna, The Sky Flame Summoner
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was a normal boy until he got a letter from Namimori High School, one of the most prestigious High Schools around. It was also the top Summoner school in the world. Tsuna does not understand how he got in, but watch him take the school by storm.


Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was a normal boy until he got a letter from Namimori High School, one of the most prestigious High Schools around. It was also the top Summoner school in the world. Tsuna does not understand how he got in, but watch him take the school by storm.

Warnings: Yaoi Monster Harem, Mpreg, Iemitsu and Bianchi shown how I see them which is not in a good light.

Fifth in the birthday series, I hope you like it PaperFox19!

 _In this world, there are Flame Users, Summoners, and Monsters. Flame Users are Humans that use Sky Flames, every Human has the potential to unlock and be able to use Flames. Flame Users are usually are in the Mafia. Summoners are Humans who have the power to summon Monsters to do their bidding. Depending on the Summoner, they can use this power for good or evil. Summoners can also branch out and learn different magic's to help their Monsters in battle._

 _Monsters are all different. They each are born under a different elemental branch that are the counterparts to the different Flame types. Depending on how strong the bond they have with their Masters/Summoners, the stronger they get. Each Monster has a strength rank on their own, but they can combined their power with their Masters/Summoners to become even stronger. This is determined by how strong their bond is. Monsters can teach their type of magic to their Master/Summoner if their bond is strong, and they want to learn._

 **Chapter 1**

Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada could not believe he was here. He was at Namimori High School. A prestigious school for would be Summoners and mages. Tsuna could not understand how he got in. He knew his mother, Nana Sawada, applied to the school for him; but, he never thought he would get in. He was not a Summoner. He never showed any indication that he had Summoner magic or was a Flame User like his father. Which his father, Iemitsu Sawada, was ashamed of him for. His mother was a Summoner while his father was a Flame User. It seemed like he did not take after either of them, but his mother knew better. She knew her son was just like her.

Turns out, she was right. Tsuna thrived in his knew high school. He was learning so many different magic's, making new friends, and learning new fighting techniques. His teacher's actually like him, unlike at his last school. There were still hurdles, people who still liked to bully him. Especially, since he has not summoned a single Monster yet. Tsuna, for some reason, was having trouble summoning his first Monster. No matter how hard he tried. He did the summoning ritual right, but nothing happened. His friends, Hana Kurokawa and Shoichi Irie, were getting worried; because, if he did not summon a Monster by their next test… He will not pass. He will fail the class. (The first Monsters students summon are test Monsters, and not their real Monsters. The test is where they summon their real Monsters).

Tsuna was studying harder than ever before. He was in one of the summoning areas in the library when one of his teachers, Kawahira, saw him and saw what the problem was.

"Having trouble, Tsuna?" Kawahira asks. Tsuna sighs, looking at his teacher from the pile of summoning books on the table he was sitting at.

"Yeah. I do not know what I am doing wrong. I do the summoning ritual right and everything, but nothing comes of it." Tsuna explains.

"I know what you are doing wrong." Kawahira says. Tsuna's head snaps to Kawahira. His eyes were wide.

"Really?! What?" Tsuna asks. He was desperate to get the summoning ritual right.

"You are using Mana when you should use your Flames." Kawahira explains. Tsuna jerked back in shock.

"But… I don't have Flames." Tsuna says.

"Yes, you do. And from what I can feel, a pretty powerful Flame too." Kawahira says.

"How do I figure out what Flame type I have, and how do I put that towards my summoning?" Tsuna asks.

"Come I will help you." Kawahira says. He takes Tsuna back to his classroom and begins to teach Tsuna to draw out his Flames.

"Just like I thought." Kawahira says. "Your Flame type is the Sky Flames."

"Sky Flames, huh." Tsuna says. He was not too enthused, because he did not want anything from his father. Kawahira noticed this.

"I thought you would be happy. Sky Flames are rare to come by." Kawahira says, wondering why Tsuna was so down.

"I just did not want anything do or from my father." Tsuna admits.

"I can understand that." Kawahira says, not liking how Iemitsu treated his friend Nana. "Just don't think of your Sky Flames coming from your father. Think of them coming from your ancestor, Giotto."

"Giotto?" Tsuna asks.

"Giotto is your ancestor. He founded the Mafia group the Vongola." Kawahira could see Tsuna was not impressed. "But he was also the first Summoner that had Flames."

"Really?" Tsuna asks, it was rare for Flame Users to become Summoners since they thought they were better than Summoners.

"Yes, his Guardians were Monsters. It shook the Mafia world to its core to see a Mafia Boss with Monsters as Guardians. They even wore the Vongola Rings." Kawahira explains.

"Wow that is amazing." Tsuna whispers in awe.

"Yes, it is impressive. It was rumored that the Guardians were also Giotto's lovers." Kawahira states. Tsuna looked at him in awed shock. Kawahira smiled. "But, those are just rumors."

"I see." Tsuna says, taking in what he just heard. He turns to Kawahira. "Can you teach me how to use my Flames in the Summon Ritual?"

"Of course." Kawahira agrees. They then get to work. The Summon Ritual test was tomorrow after all.

-The Next Day: Summoning Test, Outside Summoning Field-

Tsuna practiced with Kawahira all night. He was ready to, finally, summon his first Monster. Hopefully he can form a contract with them. He was standing with his two friends, Hana and Shoichi.

"Are you ready for this test, Tsuna?" Shoichi asks, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, are you sure you are ready?" Hana asks.

"Yes, I found out what I was doing wrong." Tsuna reassures. The three stood there talking before class started when a voice interrupts them.

"Well, well, look you finally decided to show up. Dame-Tsuna, who could not even summon an E-Rank Monster." The voice mocks. They turned to see Kensuke Mochida, Kendo Captain. He majors in psychical magics. He also loves bullying Tsuna.

"What do you want, Kensuke?" Hana asks, glaring at him. "Besides being an annoying creep."

"I am here to summon my first Monster, same as you." Kensuke smirks. "I also can't wait to see Dame-Tsuna fail. As always."

"You just watch! Tsuna is going to summon a better ranked Monster than you!" Hana growls.

"Hana… let's not get in trouble." Shoichi says, taking hold of Hana's arm to hold her back.

"Yeah, listen to four-eyes. There is no way that this loser will summon a Monster, and if he does, it will not be stronger than mine." Kensuke scoffs. Before Hana could deck him one, the teacher walks in.

"Okay class, listen up!" The teacher, Luce, Kawahira's niece, calls. "The time has come for you guys to summon your first real Monster. This is how it will work. Each one of you will come up to the Summoning Circle and perform the ritual. The first Monster Ritual will be the Fire Summoning Ritual. The Rank of the Monster you summon depends on your mana strength. You will not be able to summon a Monster stronger than you can handle. Any questions?"

Luce looked around at each student and saw no one had any questions.

"Alright then. I will call you up one by one." Luce says. She then looks down at the clipboard, and goes to call out each students names. Out of Tsuna's group, Shoichi was up first.

"Shoichi Irie." Luce calls. Shoichi walks up to the Summoning Circle. He takes a deep breath, and lifted up his hand. Only Sepira noticed the red ring in his hand. 'A chosen Famiglia head, huh.'

Shoichi gathered his energy and proceed to summon his first Monster, a Fire Type. The summon circle glowed, the wind picked a little, and then the summon area shook a little. There was a proof of smoke. Everyone held their breath to see what rank Shoichi got. The smoke cleared to reveal a humanoid Monster. The Monster was an A-Rank Lizardman: Breed Salamander.

Monster Info

Salamanders are a Breed of Lizardmans. A variant of Lizardman with red scales that appear as if burning. They inhabit places with comparatively high temperatures such as volcanic regions, etc. They have frank, and hot-blooded personalities, and they are genuine warriors that seek out battles that burn as hotly as flames. Salamanders are fierce warriors. Salamander are fierce Monsters with dragon like claws and feet, the scales go up to their elbows and the feet scales go up to their knees. They have long dragon like tails that rests above their plump rear.

This Salamander is male. He wears black speedos with shoulder and hip guards made from his shed scales.

Monster Info End

"Are you the one who summoned me, Master?" The Salamander Monster male asks.

"Y-Yes. I'm the one who summoned you." Shoichi answers. The Salamander nods. Sepira steps up.

"Now finish the summoning by making a contract." Luce says. Shoichi nods.

"My name is Shoichi Irie, and I am your Master. If you will have me?" Shoichi states.

"I accept you as my Master. My name is Zakuro." The Salamander, Zakuro, says. A symbol appears inside the red ring. Shoichi put the ring on his middle finger. He then steps back to his friend's sides. Zakuro follows him. Sepira then keeps calling out names. It was then Hana's turn.

"Hana Kurokawa." Luce calls out. Hana steps forward. She raises her hand, Tsuna could see she had a charm bracelet on her wrist. The summoning goes the same way as before. The Monster that appears is a B-Rank. The Monster was a female Hinezumi.

Monster Info

A Mouse Monster native to the Mist Continent in the Monster Realm. They have a coat of bright red flames and can tolerate intense heat without burning. They are overly confident and pugnacious, having a disposition almost as intense as fire. Even though most of them have a small body, they excel at martial arts. They have Mouse ears and tail, but the tail is on fire. The female Hinezumi was wearing a really short Chinese Kimono, flat black shoes, and had fire fur around her arms and legs.

Monster Info End

"Did you summon me?" The Hinezumi asks, with a cute head title.

"Yes. My name is Hana Kurokawa, and I am your Master now." Hana says proudly.

"Okay, please take could care of me. My name is I-Pin." The Hinezumi, I-Pin, says. One of the blank charms turns into a Mouse with a red ruby in its forehead. Hana steps back in line with I-Pin. More and More students went through the Summoning Ritual, then it was Kensuke's turn.

"Kensuke Mochida." Luce calls.

"Humph, now I will show these losers how it's done." Kensuke scoffs, as he walks to the circle. He raises his sword. Tsuna saw that is was a special sword. It was used to keep a person's Monsters in. There are alcoves around the hilt where the Monsters can be kept. Kensuke does the ritual and summons a B-Ranked Monster. The Monster was a male Werebat.

Monster Info

Werebats are sensitive to light so they wear some kind of covering to shield their eyes. They have no problem showing skin the navel. Young Werebat's wings sprout from their arms but once they hit puberty they can produce them from their back and use them to fight, but there handy feet claws are stronger than their arms. Their fur reaches up to their shoulder and their knees.

This male Werebats hair was blonde. His hair was long and his bangs were covering his eyes. His fur was also blonde.

Monster Info End

"Who dares summon the King?!" The Werebat screeches.

"I did! I am your Master now!" Kensuke yells.

"Tch, fine, but you better not bring the King down, Peasant. The King's name is Rasiel, but you can call me King." The Werebat, Rasiel, scoffs. Kensuke's sword glows, and in one of the slots a red column appears. Kensuke gets back in line, but not before taunting Tsuna. "Beat that, Dame-Tsuna."

Calls continue before it was finally Tsuna's turn.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Luce calls the last student. Tsuna gulps in nervousness. He walks up the circle. He takes a breath and centers himself. He's got this. He then proceeds to do the Summoning Ritual.

" _Patentibus Portis Ignem_. Open the Fire Gate and give me a Fire in the form of a Monster! Fire Gate open now!"

He summoned an A-Rank Monster. Much to Kensuke disbelief. The Monster was a male Nekomata.

Monster Info

A Nekomata is a type of Werecat that only inhabits the Zipangu region. In the Monster Realm. They possess high magical power and are distinguished by having a tail split in two. Using their magical power, they can change into the animal form of a cat.

The male Nekomata has kitty ears and golden eyes, he has cat paws and feet with pink pads, the fur goes up to his elbows and knees his pubes curve back and form a belt to his tail. He wears a golden bell necklace and a nice kimono. He carries a bag of cat nip with him.

Monster Info End

"Are you my Master?" The Nekomata asks. Tsuna snaps out of his awe.

"Yes! I am your Master… that is if you will have me?" Tsuna asks. The Nekomata blushes.

"Yes, I will have you as my Master. My name is Hayato." The Nekomata, Hayato, says.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short. I take you as my Monster." Tsuna says. Luce notices something.

"Tsuna, did you not bring a Summon Vessel for your Monster?" Luce asks.

"Hah! Dame-Tsuna finally summons a Monster and he forgets the basic rule of bringing a Summon Vessel for them!" Kensuke laughs and mocks.

"No, I would like my Summon Monsters to tattoo my body. Like the old Summoners did." Tsuna explains, shocking his whole class. It was unheard of for a Summoner to mark their bodies for their Monster Summons. The last one known to do this was Giotto of the Vongola, Tsuna's ancestor. After learning about him, Tsuna had grown to look up to him. He was a better role model then his father ever was.

"Are you sure?" Luce asks.

"Yes, please allow him to brand me with his summon mark." Tsuna answers.

"Very well then." Luce says, and steps back to allow the Nekomata to do his thing. Hayato then placed his paw above Tsuna's heart. Tsuna got the idea. He took off his robe and shirt. Hayato then placed his paw on his chest above his heart. Tsuna winces in pain. It hurt a little bit. A few seconds later, the deed was done. Hayato backs up after he was done. Tsuna looks down and sees a cat paw print in red flames. It took up the chest part on his heart.

"Now that everyone has finished their summoning test. I hope you guys get to know your Summon Monsters. I will see you for your next summons. Class dismissed." Luce dismisses the class.

Tsuna and friends leave to get to know their new Monsters. Tsuna wonders what Monster he will summon next.


End file.
